Fate Ragnomega
by 369destroyer
Summary: After a new grail is found to exist, a group in the church defect into a Black Faction, bringing about the Hidden Grail War. Takuma is caught in the battle early on stumbling upon the destroyed church. He summons Lancer and gathers allies to fight for the grail, wherever it might be. Please Review Honestly
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank you for giving this story a look. This story is about what would happen if somebody restored the Greater Grail. In this a new war erupts more similar to Apocrypha. Here Lancer of Red is summoned and along with her master they fight to win a wish from the grail. This is an alternate Timeline to my other story Fate/Valhalpha, so I hope that if you like this you might take a look at that too.**

* * *

This is the story of Takuma Shiroshi. He has black hair, an average build, and blue eyes. Takuma was leaving school one day to head to the church. While not a religious boy, he was being schooled to be a magus there. He dreamed of the thrill of combat with a fiery passion. He always wanted to be able to fight for what he thought was right. But today he was stopped by his old friend.

"Hey Taku-kun!" A brown haired boy said tauntingly

"No," Taku said in response, "Kuro, just no."

"Aww you're no fun," Kuro said in response, "So wanna hang out today?"

"Oh sorry I can't," Taku said, "I got a lesson today, but how about you meet me by the church at about 18:00? I'll pay for dinner this time."

"Sounds good bud," Kuro said, "Good luck today, I know Kaede-sensei can be rough."

"Sure she can," Taku said, "But that's why I respect her, I'd hate it if she held back on me."

"So you're a masochist?" Kuro said

"Dammit!" Taku yelled, "You KNOW that isn't it!"

"Ha ha yeah but it was to easy!" Kuro said through his laughter, "Well See you at Six then."

"Right," Taku said continuing on his way.

Kaede was a mother figure to Taku. His parents abandoned him to join the army so he lived alone, and Kaede saw his potential. You see Taku IS a magus, however all he's got is healing magic. He practiced from a young age in healing magic hoping to be a doctor but his dreams changed over the recent years.

Taku arrived at the church only to see it wrecked. Taku ran around till he found his mentor.

"Kaede-Sensei!?" Taku yelled, "What happened to you?"

"Takuma?" Kaede said sitting up, but falling down

"Don't Move!" Taku yelled, he began using a healing spell to patch her wounds. She was beaten up really badly.

"Thanks," Kaede said

"It's nothing," Taku said, "Can you explain what happened?"

"A war is coming," Kaede said, "A group of magicians betrayed the church, as it seems something has revived the Holy Grail."

"Holy Grail?" Taku asked, "It's a real thing?"

"Yes," Kaede said, "They killed a lot of good magicians here today, meaning that I need your help."

"Me?!" Taku asked, "What can I do?"

"You are STILL a magus, even if it's not offensive," Kaede explained, "So you and I have to summon servants."

"Servants?" Taku asked, "Hold on, you're serious?"

"Yes," Kaede said, "The stories are true. Come on, if the Black Faction finds the new grail first, then we are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Black Faction?" Taku asked

"I'll explain everything later, just do as I say for now!" Kaede yelled, and Taku could only nod and follow his mentor.

His mentor gave him instructions on how to summon a servant while she did the same thing.

"I'll go first," Kaede said, "Let's hope for a Saber."

Kaede closed her eyes and her summoning circle opened and a man in a black cape and tuxedo rose from the circle. His skin was white, his hair black, and his eyes a dark green.

"Well," Kaede said, "Not a Saber I can tell."

"I am Caster," Said the man, "Well I guess I would be called Red Caster seeing the circumstances."

"Yes," Kaede said, "I am sure you understand the situation."

"Of course," Caster said, "After all I'm a freaking servant for crying out loud."

"Kinda rude to your master," Taku said

"You do realize just by seeing this I could be inclined to kill you, right?" Caster asked

"He's an ally," Kaede said

"OK good," Caster said, 'Not a fan of killing really."

"Then how are you a servant?" Taku asked

"Well," Caster said, "I would say, but I think it's funnier to mess with people."

"Takuma," Kaede said sternly, "Do as I did"

"Right," Taku said as he held his hand out, and out of the circle rose, a little girl, no older than 10. Her hair was brown and was braided, her skin kinda tanned, her eyes hazel, and she wore a blue Chinese dress.

"Huh?!" Taku said

"A child hero?" Kaede asked

"Well they DO say a servant fits their summoner," Caster taunted, but then a spear was at his throat

"Caster," Lancer said, "Do not taunt my master please, after all we are both on the red side and I would hate to have animosity between allies."

"It was a joke," Caster replied, "Geez, rude much."

"So no Saber yet," Kaede said with slight disappointment, "Well we are glad to have you two on our side, Caster, Lancer."

"Right," Lancer said bowing, "Master I promise to be the best servant you could have asked for."

"Gonna turn him into a cradle robber?" Caster joked, resulting in the spear at his neck again, "Geez, everybody's a critic huh."

"Well," Taku said, "I am still lost as to what exactly is happening, but I am willing to help."

"Well," Kaede said, "I know I promised, so I'll explain what happened here."

* * *

**Note 2: Short I know but I plan to make longer chapters later. I hope that you will enjoy this, and please be honest in your reviews, I enjoy reading them whether they praise of point out what I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hmm not much attention for this yet, oh well hope that'll change. If you are reading, please leave a review.**

* * *

Over the next few hours, Kaede taught Taku about the holy grail and how it worked in the past and what the servants are. Lancer filled in any gaps that might have formed during the years. She also told Taku about how the grail was dismantled, but a select few believed it would just reform somehow, and apparently they were right. Then she explained how with this new grail came new rules, and there are two sides, the Red, their side, and the Black, the enemy side.

"Well what exactly happened at the church?" Taku asked

"Well, you see," Kaede began tearing up, "One of the traitors summoned a servant, a foreigner named Dakota Wallens. She summoned the Black Caster, and they worked together to kill everybody who didn't join her, and the two left, leaving me to die. If you didn't arrive in time who knows what might have happened."

"Master, you might have just saved the world!" Lancer said excitedly

"Not quite," Kaede said, "But he gave us a fighting chance."

"Well what should we do now," Caster asked

"I say find more magi," Taku said, "We need all seven on the red side I'd think."

"Well it's not so simple," Kaede said

"This was IS supposed to be secret after all," Caster added

"Right," Taku said, "Well we should at least keep an eye out, right?"

"Yeah," Kaede said, "And hope for the best. For now, keep an eye out, and trust Lancer on who is an ally and who isn't."

"I can tell who is a red servant and who a black servant is," Lancer said, "Just trust me Master!"

"Thanks," Taku said patting Lancer's head, "I may be a magus but I am a healer, so I'll be relying on you a lot. By the way my name is Takuma."

"But you can call him Onii-chan," Caster joked

"I'm CHINESE," Lancer said glaring at Caster, "Anyways, as you wish Takuma. My real name is Nezha."

"That's a new one on me," Taku said

"Look up the legend in your free time," Kaede said, "Knowing the capabilities and weaknesses of your servant can be the difference between life and death."

"Well I'll give you one..." Caster started to say

"Houdini," Kaede interrupted

"Buzz-kill!" Caster said, "I'm trying to put on a show here."

"How does he fit with me?" Kaede asked

"Well you ARE kinda a showoff," Taku pointed out

"Shut it," Kaede said, "Caster, how about you go into your spirit form until I need you."

"Fine," Houdini said as he turned transparent

"Lancer you should too," Kaede suggested

"Takuma," Lancer said, "Would you mind it if I didn't go into spirit form, I can find a casual outfit to wear."

"Um, sure but why?" Takuma asked

"I want to see this world a bit," Lancer said, "But not as a spirit."

"Well I see no problem with that," Takuma said

"Well it's your servant not mine," Kaede said, "Just be careful Takuma."

"I will," Taku said, "Come on Lancer.

"Right," Lancer said walking with Taku, "By the way, just in case, how old are you?"

"18," Taku said, "Why?"

"OK if anybody asks about me, just say I am a foreign exchange student from China named Jun," Lancer suggested

"Oh thanks," Taku said, "You're a quick thinker for your age."

"Thanks," Lancer said, "I'd hate to cause you embarrassment."

* * *

Awaking in the hospital, Aiko Chironagi looked around. Aiko is 16, she has red, long hair, brown eyes, and has a smaller build She had no idea how she got there, last she remembered, a bright light appeared in her room and blinded her. She sat up and looked at her body, there were no bandages on her so nothing was broken nor was anything bleeding as far as she knew. The doctor entered the room, a tall woman with fairly dark skin, glasses, black hair and an average build. She kneeled down next to the bed.

"Looks like your awake Master," The doctor said

"E-Excuse me?" Aiko asked in confusion

"Something wrong?" The doctor asked

"Wha-What did you call me?" Aiko asked

"Ah looks like when you passed out you didn't retain the last few memories," the doctor said, "Allow me to explain. You summoned me, seemingly by accident judging by your reaction. You screamed and your parents brought you here, so I posed as a doctor to keep an eye on you till you awoke."

"Who are you!" Aiko asked in fear

"Calm down I am not gonna hurt you, it's my job to protect you actually," the false doctor said

"Then...please explain," Aiko said

"As you wish Master," the woman said, "I am a servant, a spirit summoned by you, and it is my job to protect you, my master, from other servants and masters."

"People are gonna be after me?!" Aiko said

"I won't let them near you," the woman said

"How can I trust you," Aiko said, "I don't even know your name."

"Well my name is Scheherazade," the woman said, "But you may call me by my class."

"And that is?" Aiko asked

"Ruler," Scheherazade said

* * *

**Note 2: If you read thank you, even if the counterpart is more popular, I plan to do this story as well. I hope that you may enjoy both.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well I have a question for you all, would you like me to post a list of all the servants in this now as all of them are new, or would you rather me not. It's fine either way I am just curious is all. Anyways please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Aiko walked out the the hospital, now paranoid due to what Ruler told her. She kept thinking back to that night to see how on earth she accidentally summons a person into her room as her servant. It just made no logical sense. Aiko is an accomplished Magus, doing well in the school of Pyromancy and Cryomancy, however she never even considered summoning anything.

"What's the matter master?" Ruler asked

"Can you stop calling me master?" Aiko asked, "It's really awkward. Just call me Aiko."

"Alright, Aiko it is," Ruler said

"Thank you," Aiko said, "As for what's wrong, I accidentally summon somebody, and suddenly now people are gonna be after me. It's just...strange to me."

"I told you I am here to help," Ruler said

"Because I accidentally FORCED you too," Aiko said

"No," Ruler said, "I am glad to be here, don't feel guilty for where I am because I take no issue from it.

"How can you not?" Aiko asked

"Well let me tell you," Ruler said, "I am a heroic spirit, and as one I have served others, but mostly as a caster."

"Caster?" Aiko asked, "You're a magus?"

"Magician actually," Ruler said, "Due to what I did I was gifted with noble phantasms that manipulate time."

"That is amazing!" Aiko said

"Thank you Aiko," Ruler said, "That's very appreciated

"But what's a noble phantasm?" Aiko asked

"Every servant is gifted with the ability to do incredible things," Ruler said, "Of course every one is different and their abilities differ based on who it is."

"It's still amazing," Aiko said

"And I will use all my power to defend you," Ruler said

"Yeah you made that very clear," Aiko said with a giggle, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Ruler said

* * *

Taku got onto a computer at school looking up Lezha, and was confused when it said that a young BOY was the hero of that story. Taku looked behind him and was shocked to see Lancer right there. In her casual clothing she wore a tank top and a longer skirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Taku asked in surprise

"I'm a foreign exchange student remember," Lancer said

"But this is the High School," Taku said

"And?" Lancer responded

"You NEED to go to YOUR grade," Taku explained

"But then I cannot defend you," Lancer complained

"Didn't you say you DIDN'T want to embarrass me?" Taku said

"Who is this?" A familiar voice said coming to the computer room.

"Kuro?!" Taku said, "F-Funny seeing you here hehe..he"

"I'm Jun," Lancer said, "I am a foreign exchange student staying at his place."

"Y-yeah," Taku said, "I have room after all."

"Um," Kuro said, "Are you ok Taku, you seem kinda tense."

"Y-Yeah sorry," Taku said, "I had a rough time."

"Well I looked everywhere after I got to teh church," Kuro said, "Things looked pretty messed up so I got worried."

"I'm fine," Taku said, "Thank you."

"Thank god," Kuro said, "I can't have my rival injured.:

"You got aeromancy, I got healing," Taku pointed out, "I may know a bit of other magics, but I think you outclass me."

"Don't put yourself down man," Kuro said, "You really are powerful, I know you are."

"Thank you," Taku said with a smile

"So Jun," Kuro said, "Shouldn't you be in the elementary school?"

"Maybe," Lancer said

"You should probably go there now if you don't wanna get in trouble," Kuro said

"But I am older than I look," Lancer said

_"Technically true, she is still a child right now," _Kuro thought to himself

"No you're not," Kuro said picking her up with ease, "Come on."

Lancer struggled but couldn't get out without needing to kill him, so she just let him take her away. Taku sighed with relief and continued his research. Suddenly though he heard footsteps behind him.

"Oh my," An old woman said approaching him, "Your servant is gone?"

His eyes widened as he turned around to see the hag. She was ugly beyond beleif, and she was terrifying. A ball of prauna formed in her hand and she threw it at him. Taku barely dodged it and took off running. However the witch cut him off.

"Now Now boy," Caster said with a grin, "I cannot let you escape!"

Taku turned to run again when a gust of wing blew the doors open and a wind blade struck Caster.

"Kuro?!" Taku said, "Get away!"

Kuro glared at the witch angrily then lifted his hand and pointed, and arrow flew in out of nowhere striking the witch. Lancer then ran up and thrusted her lance at Caster as well.

"What?!" Caster said, "An Archer too!"

"Give up!" Kuro said, and with that Caster knew she was out matched against two enemies at once.

"Kuro, you are a master?" Taku asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, I'm shocked you are too," Kuro said, "Explains a lot."

"But, how?" Taku asked

"I have tried summoning a servant for months now," Kuro said, "I was wanting to prove the grail wars were a real thing, and this morning, I summoned Archer. I have always been into the idea of it, but I never told anybody because I knew it would be seen as wierd. It's to bad that I cannot tell anybody still, so I am glad you are a master too kinda."

Kuro then put his thumb up to the corner of the room as a man with blond hair, a green t-shirt and jeans came out.

"Thank you Kuro," Taku said, "And you too Archer."

"No problem," Arcer said, "After all after I saw Kuro carrying Red Lancer out like that, I knew we were allies."

"Red Lancer?" Kuro asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Taku said, "Archer did you not tell him?"

"It never came up," Archer said

"Fine," Taku said, "Pretty much there is a new grail somewhere, and now there are two sides fighting one another to find and earn a wish from it."

"Oh wow," Kuro said, "So we are allies?"

"Yeah," Taku said, "Pretty convenient because I was hoping that Kaede sensei would permit me to ask you to join us, now she has no choice."

"Haha!" Kuro said happily, and the two friends high-fived one another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Well I have a question for you all, would you like me to post a list of all the servants in this now as all of them are new, or would you rather me not. It's fine either way I am just curious is all. Anyways please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Taku and Kuro were hanging out all day. However Taku couldn't help but feel like there was something off about his friend. Why on earth did he keep his little adventure secret from him, and why not say anything before hand? And his Servant, Archer, something felt different. Unlike the past few he met he didn't feel anything from him. And Lancer agreed there was something definitely off. So after they hung out, they headed home.

"Taku," Lancer said, "I don't think that they are telling the truth to us."

"Yeah," Taku said, "Taku wasn't acting like himself, and Archer..."

"I think that is actually Assassin," Lancer said

"Huh?" Taku said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Lancer said, "As far as I know, only Assassins can hide their presence as well as he did, and that arrow he fired, I felt nothing from it."

"I see," Taku said, "D-Do you think he is actually..."

"It's more than likely," Lancer said, "I suggest we play along for now."

"Alright.." Taku said, he took out his phone to text his friend, well now enemy, "Why...Why him..."

"No idea," Lancer said, "War can be tragic like that."

Taku nodded and sent a text to Kuro asking him to wait up. He then put his phone into his pocket.

"I just hope we're wrong," Taku said, and the two ran to catch up with Kuro and "Archer."

"Huh?" Kuro said, "Not going home eh?"

"Almost forgot," Taku said, "We gotta hit up the arcade before it closes."

Taku decided the Arcade would work to investigate him, people wouldn't pay much mind to them focusing n the games, get if he tried to attack there would be witnesses everywhere. Plus Kuro would never suspect he got caught if he was having to much fun to notice. Taku just hoped that he wasn't really an enemy like they suspected.

"Huh?" Kuro said, "You forget something there?"

"I texted you," Taku said, "About going to the arcade."

"Oh I must have forgotten my phone," Kuro said, "My bad."

"It's fine," Taki said, "Well is it ok?"

"Sure,"Kuro said, "Why didn't ask before, I mean..."

"It's nothing," Taku said, "Let's just go."

Taku and Kuro went to the arcade with Lancer and "archer." Kuro wasn't acting suspicious as far as Taku could see, aside from not having as much rage over losing whenever he did. Overall he seemed to be the same person he always hung out with and not one to do anything to hurt him. However all that changed when Kuro realied he had a text on his phone, he looked and was shocked.

"Lancer," Taku wispers, then pulled her away from Kuro so he won't overhear, "Kuro is home sick today."

"So there are even more lies," Lancer said, "Hmph we know for sure who's side they are on now."

"I'm just glad I don't have to fight Kuro," Taku said, and he went to confront the frauds.

"Kuro!" Taku said glaring, "How about you tell me the truth now?"

"Truth?" Kuro asked in feined confusion

"Yeah," Taku said, "WHo are you two really!?"

The two looked at one another then "Archer" shrugged.

"We're nobody," He said, "I'm just an assassin serving my master, but we got the info we needed from you and then some."

"Yeah," The false Kuro said, "But hey don't worry, we're not gonna kill you, yet."

The fake Kuro turned to wood and Assassin ran away. I looked at the wooden Taku in shock, a humunculous modeled after his best friend, and it was made of wood? Just who was he dealing with here? Takuma looked at Lancer, and she looked down at the ground."

"I'm sorry Taku," Lancer said with guilt, "I sad I would know an enemy when I saw one..."

"It's alright," Taku said and pat the young servant's head, "You're not to blame, if anybody should it should be me for falling for this scam to begin with."

"No it isn't!" Lancer said, "You shouldn't blame yourself!"

"Fine," Taku said, "I won't as long as you don't either."

"But..." Lancer began, then sighed, "Fine, I won't blame myself either."

"Good," Taku said, "Now cheer up, I'll get you some Ice Cream?"

"I may be a young but that doesn't mean you should treat me like a child!" Lancer yelled

"Oh come on," Taku said with a laugh, "I'm sure you'll love it, especially after all this."

"If you insist," Lancer said

"I do," Taku said, and smiled at his friend

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be a list of all the servants, but it will be mostly blank, and will fill in as time goes on, if you wanna just guess and you are reading this after more are revialed, just skip it and move on to the next one. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
